Klein Harry beim Zahnarzt
by francis
Summary: Harrys erster besuch beim Zahnarzt. Achtung: Wird alles andere als lustig.


Klein Harry beim Zahnarzt von francis  
  
================================================================================  
  
Das soll jetzt der letzte versuch sein die Story hochzu laden, irgendwie klappt es einfach nicht   
  
so wie ich es will.  
  
Aber zur Story:  
  
Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen das zu schreiben.  
  
Das soll der versuch sein, mein Trauma zu überwinden, das mein Zahnarzt bei mir  
  
hinterlassen hat.*gg*  
  
Wie immer gehören alle Charakteren Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  
  
Bis auf die Auroren Jeremie Handorson und Alexander Withe, das Zahnarztehepaar  
  
Lear und nicht zu vergessen Mister Micheroli.  
  
Tut mir echt leid aber mit selbsterfundenen "Charas Namen und so" hatte ich es  
  
noch nie.  
  
Widmung: Ich widme diese Fic drei besonderen Leuten.  
  
Drei Leute die sich Immer wieder Tapfer durch meine Rechtschreibung quälen ohne  
  
auch nur einmal zu murren.  
  
Ein dickes danke an Kasan, Aino und nicht zu letzt Meeko-Chan, die mir übrigens  
  
auch diese Fic, Betagelesen hat.  
  
Ihr seid echt toll!!!  
  
Klein Harry beim Zahnarzt!!!  
  
Jeremie Handorson und Alexander Withe liessen sich völlig erschöpft und ziemlich  
  
am Ende auf einem ihrer Stühle sinken.  
  
Eben gerade waren sie in ihr gemeinsames Büro appariert.  
  
Es war ein kleines gut geordnetes Büro.  
  
Viele dicke und alte und auch ein paar neuere Bücher standen auf verschieden  
  
angeordneten Regalen.  
  
Muggel hätten bei diesen Büchern sicher die Nase gerümpft und wären auf den  
  
Verdacht gekommen, dass hier Satanskult betrieben wurde.  
  
Doch eigentlich waren das ganz normale Bücher für die Beiden, und wohl auch für  
  
jede andere Hexe und Zauberer.  
  
Denn es waren Bücher wie in jedem anderen Zaubererbüro, wo sie Recherchieren  
  
konnten, wenn sie mal wieder selbst nicht mehr weiterwussten.  
  
Bücher über missglückte Zauberversuche oder Zersplitterungen bei den ersten  
  
Apparationsversuchen ich würde das eher Apparierversüchen nennen.  
  
Bücher über dunkle Kreaturen und Dämonen, von Einhörnern und Zentauren, von  
  
Trollen und Elfen, bis hin zu niederen Wesen wie die Hauselfen und  
  
Gartengnomen.  
  
Bücher über weisse und schwarze Magie.  
  
Natürlich waren auch ein paar Exemplare von Zauberbannen und Schutzflüchen  
  
dabei.  
  
Also eigentlich ganz normale Bücher.  
  
Wenn man eben kein Muggel war.  
  
Jeremie hatte schon heute Morgen so ein Gefühl gehabt, das heute so ein Tag  
  
werden würde, den er am liebsten mit einem Amnesie-Zauber loswerden würde.  
  
Gleich als er am Morgen Alexander gesehen hatte, er ihm erzählt, dass heute  
  
etwas ungewöhnliches passieren würde.  
  
Dass es heute nicht ein Tag werden würde wie jeder andere, wo sie denen von der  
  
Abteilung mit den Apparierunfällen helfen mussten.  
  
Oder einschreiten mussten, weil jemand auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen war,  
  
einem Muggle einen Rattenschwanz zu verpassen.  
  
Was erst letzte Woche passiert war und ein riesen Aufsehen in einer Mugglestadt  
  
gegeben hatte.  
  
Sein Wunsch sollte ganz unerwartet erfüllt werden, aber dazu später mehr.  
  
Sie mussten nur jetzt noch den Bericht über die magischen Tätigkeiten  
  
schreiben.  
  
Magische Tätigkeiten, die eigentlich nicht hätten statt finden dürfen.  
  
Jeremie und Alexander waren sogenannte Chaosritter.  
  
Chaosritter nannte man diejenigen, die steht's dann zum Einsatz gebracht  
  
wurden,  
  
wenn Magie am falschen Ort und zur falschen Zeit heraufbeschworen wurde.  
  
Wenn eben Chaos herrschte.  
  
Wie es auch wieder heute der Fall war.  
  
Schnell wollten sie jetzt ihre Berichte schreiben, so dass sie auch endlich nach  
  
Hause zu ihren Familien konnten.  
  
Denn bevor sie gehen durften, mussten sie ihren Bericht dem Zaubereiminister  
  
Cornelius Fudge abgeben, der seit gut etwa sieben Jahren Minister war.  
  
Als der Minister gehört hatte, um wen es sich heute gehandelt hatte, wollte er  
  
die beiden in seinem Büro sehen, bevor sie nach Hause gingen, und zwar mit dem  
  
kompletten Bericht.  
  
Ein paar Tage zuvor!!!  
  
Ein paar Meilen vor London, in einem kleinen Vorstadtdorf das fast  
  
ausschliesslich nur aus Muggle bestanden , und ein Haus dessen Garten wie die  
  
anderen aussahen.  
  
Alles wirkte gepflegt und gut geordnet und so sollte es auch sein, denn in  
  
dieser Gegend mochte man nichts abnormales oder ungewöhnliches.  
  
Alles musste hier nach der gewohnten Ordnung gehen.  
  
Ein kleiner, fülliger, so um die fünf Jahre alter blonder Junge sass zufrieden  
  
bei seiner Mutter auf dem Schoss und schmatze ein paar Schokoladenkekse vor sich  
  
hin.  
  
Wobei sein Gesicht schon deutlich Flecken von der Schokolade bekommen hatte.  
  
Geschlagene fünf Minuten war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Mutter davon zu  
  
überzeugen, dass er etwas süsses verdient hätte. Da er heute ja den ganzen Tag  
  
so "brav" gewesen war.  
  
Die "kleinen" Triezattacken, die Harry sich von ihm bieten lassen musste,  
  
verschwieg er.  
  
Es hätte seine Mutter wohl auch wenig gekümmert. Und nur wenige fünf Minuten  
  
später hatte er es, wie so oft, auch geschafft.  
  
Was für sonstige Verhältnisse schon ziemlich lange war, denn sonst liess sich  
  
Petunia nicht lange um etwas bitten, wenn es ihrem Dudyschatz zugute kam.  
  
Während sein Cousin mit seinen tiefgrünen Augen neidisch vom Boden aus dabei  
  
zusehen musste.  
  
Er war es sich schon gewohnt, dass sein Cousin Dudley immer alles bekam, was er  
  
wollte, genauso, wie er nichts bekam, wenn er etwas wollte.  
  
So konnte der schwarzhaarige Junge mit seinem äusserst widerspenstigem Haar nur  
  
mit einem süssen Schmollmund zusehen, der sicher so ein jedes Mutterherz zum  
  
Schmelzen gebracht hätte.  
  
Jedes?  
  
Nein wohl doch nicht...  
  
Denn wenn es um Harry ging, war das Herz von Petunia Dursley steht's aus  
  
Stein.  
  
Doch den Grund dafür, warum das so war, sollte Harry erst an seinem elften  
  
Geburtstag erfahren.  
  
Dudley dem der begierige Blick von Harry nicht entgangen war, streckte ihm zu  
  
allem Überfluss auch noch die Zunge heraus und grinste ihn hämisch an.  
  
Schnell drehte sich Harry um, damit er sich das nicht länger mit Ansehen musste  
  
und spielte mit einem kaputten Spielzeugauto, das mal Dudley gehört hatte.  
  
Der es jetzt aber nicht mehr benutzte, da es nicht mehr gut genug für ihn war  
  
und so überliess man es gnädiger weise Harry.  
  
"Duddyspätzchen" fing Petunia liebevoll an zu säuseln und tätschelte dabei über  
  
sein blondes Haar.  
  
Dudley hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, vernachlässigte dabei seinen letzten Keks, den  
  
er noch hatte, aber nicht.  
  
"Nächste Woche ist es wieder mal so weit zum Zahnarzt zu gehen."  
  
Dudley schaute sie entsetzt an.  
  
Das letzte Mal als er gehen musste, hatte er ein Loch im Zahn und es musste auch  
  
dementsprechend behandelt werden, mit Spritze und Bohren und allem anderem, das  
  
nun mal halt dazu gehörte.  
  
Dudley war schon drei mal beim Zahnarzt gewesen, während Harry noch nie da war.  
  
Doch dieses Mal sollte auch Harry seinen ersten Zahnarztbesuch hinter sich  
  
bringen.  
  
Was seine Tante ihm auch gleich im nüchternem Tonfall sagte.  
  
"Zahnarzt?" fragte Harry unwissend, da er das bis jetzt ja nicht kannte.  
  
Neugierig blickten seine grossen grünen Augen seine Tante an.  
  
Doch die schien nicht die Absicht zu haben, ihm diese Frage zu beantworten, so  
  
wie sie nie eine Frage beantwortete sondern nur Luft schnappte und dann sagte:  
  
"Das wirst du dann schon sehen."  
  
Doch in Dudleys teuflischem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten, als er hörte, dass Harry  
  
dieses mal auch mitgehen sollte, was ihn seine eigene Angst vor dem Zahnarzt  
  
erstmals vergessen liess.  
  
Schnell riss er sich von seiner Mutter los, um seinen Plan in die Tat  
  
umzusetzen.  
  
Petunia ging derweil in die Küche um Abendessen zu machen.  
  
Mit einem diabolischem Grinsen ging der fette Junge auf den Anderen zu.  
  
Ein paar mal umkreiste er den sitzenden Jungen unter sich, bis der genervt von  
  
seinem Tun aufschaute.  
  
"Du weisst nicht, was ein Zahnarzt ist?" fragte Dudley überflüssigerweise, da er  
  
die Antwort ja genau kannte.  
  
Aber genauso wusste er, dass Harry ein sehr neugieriger Junge war, der immer  
  
alles wissen wollte und seine Nase überall hinein steckte.  
  
Nur leider blieb es ihm meistens verwehrt.  
  
"Wenn du willst, sag ich es dir."  
  
Harry schaute ihn erstaunt an, auch wenn er erst fünf Jahre war, hatte er schon  
  
gemerkt, dass Dudley ihn einfach nur hasste und verabscheute.  
  
Er verstand zwar nicht weshalb, aber es war nun mal so und er hatte sich damit  
  
abgefunden.  
  
Also, wieso sollte ihm dieser Junge jetzt plötzlich einen Gefallen tun?  
  
Doch Harrys Neugier, die ihn in späteren Jahren noch oftmals in Abenteuer und  
  
Schwierigkeiten bringen sollte, siegte.  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Dudley nickte und sein Grinsen wurde immer grösser, so dass bei Harry eigentlich  
  
spätestens jetzt die Alarmglocken los gehen sollten.  
  
Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.  
  
Gespannt wartete er darauf, was Dudley ihm erzählen würde.  
  
"Ein Zahnarzt kontrolliert, ob deine Zähne gesund sind."  
  
"Und wie macht er das?"  
  
"Lass mich gefälligst ausreden oder ich werde dir gar nichts erzählen" keifte  
  
Dudley ihn an.  
  
Harry nickte ergeben.  
  
"Also, du musst deinen Mund gaaaanz weit aufmachen, danach pickst er mit einem  
  
spitzen Gegenstand hier herum ( er zeigte mit einem Finger auf das Zahnfleisch)  
  
und steckt dir einen Spiegel in den Mund.  
  
Und die ganze Zeit darfst du keinen Mucks von dir geben oder er zieht dir einen  
  
Zahn nach dem anderen raus."  
  
Harrys Gesichtsfarbe war weisser als jede Wand es je sein konnte geworden.  
  
Dudley musste in sich hinein lachen, sein Plan funktionierte perfekt.  
  
Doch noch war Dudley mit Harry noch nicht fertig.  
  
"Oder wenn er sieht, dass du dir deine Zähne nicht immer ordentlich geputzt  
  
hast, oder ein Zahn ein Loch hat, macht er dir zuerst eine Spritze in den Mund,  
  
und glaub mir, da ist nee Spritze in den Arm ein Klacks dagegen."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich immer mehr.  
  
"Und danach", erzählte Dudley weiter, "holt er seinen Bohrer und macht dir damit  
  
Löcher in die Zähne.  
  
Aber es ist nicht so ein Bohrer, wie ihn Mister Micheroli hat (ein Schreiner der  
  
zwei Häuser weiter wohnte)  
  
Nein, er ist ganz klein, tut aber trotzdem fürchterlich weh."  
  
Harry hatte sich das alles bildlich sehr gut in seinen Gedanken vorstellen  
  
können.  
  
Er sah es genau vor sich, wie der Arzt seine Zähne ausriss oder Löcher darin  
  
machte und sie nicht wieder zu füllte.  
  
Den vom füllen hatte Dudley ja nichts gesagt...  
  
Und jetzt sah Harry sich, wie jeder Zahn von ihm ein tiefes Loch hatte.  
  
"Kommt essen" rief ihnen Petunia aus der Küche zu.  
  
Harry war der Appetit gründlich vergangen; keinen Bissen brachte er an diesem  
  
Abend mehr runter.  
  
Doch davon schien niemand anderer Notiz zu nehmen.  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Harry in sein Zimmer, oder besser gesagt in seinen Schrank.  
  
Er wollte jetzt einfach nur noch schlafen und vergessen.  
  
Wollte seine Ängste erst einmal verdrängen und bei Seite schieben.  
  
Doch gelang es ihm nicht, wie es ihm in keiner darauf folgenden Nacht gelingen  
  
sollte.  
  
Mit einem erstickten Schrei war er früh Morgens aufgewacht.  
  
Bis auf die Spinnen, die in seinem Schrank hausten, war niemand da, der ihm  
  
Trost schenkte, ihn in den Arm nahm und beruhigend sagte, dass alles nur ein  
  
Traum war.  
  
Harry rollte sich immer noch am ganzen Körper zitternd zusammen um sich so  
  
selbst einwenig Wärme zu geben.  
  
Eine Spinne war zu ihm gekrabbelt gekommen, um zu sehen, was mit ihm los war,  
  
und nun streichelte Harry ihr mitgenommen über ihren haarigen Rücken, bis er  
  
nochmals einschlief.  
  
Morgen wäre es soweit, morgen würde ihn seine Tante zum Zahnarzt bringen.  
  
Seine Angst hatte sich nicht im geringsten verkleinert, durch die Alpträume die  
  
er steht's Nacht für Nacht gehabt hatte, wurden sie eher noch grösser.  
  
Er träumte wie ihn eine Frau mit einem narbenreichen Gesicht ihn in ein Zimmer  
  
führte und auf einem weissen Liegesessel nieder zwang.  
  
Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, waren seine Hände und Füsse mit Metallhandfesseln  
  
an die Liege festgeschnallt.  
  
Er versuchte sich krampfhaft daraus zu befreien, doch nützte es nichts.  
  
Angst stieg in ihm hoch, er wusste, er hatte keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen.  
  
Er war ihnen vollkommen ausgeliefert.  
  
Er fing an wie wild zu schreien, doch niemand kam und befreite ihn, er war ganz  
  
alleine in diesem Raum.  
  
Nur die wohlgenährte Angst war sein stetiger Begleiter.  
  
Und dann endlich, als sich die Tür ein erneutes Mal öffnete und er schon  
  
dachte:  
  
Jetzt hab ich es geschafft, jetzt werde ich hier raus kommen. Endlich!  
  
Doch dann musste er feststellen, dass es jetzt erst richtig losging.  
  
Der Arzt im weissen Kittel sagte ihm, er solle den Mund öffnen.  
  
Doch Harry weigerte sich und schüttelte nur wild mit dem Kopf und presste seine  
  
Lippen fest aufeinander.  
  
"Dann werden wir wohl nachhelfen müssen" sagte dann die Assistentin grinsend und  
  
drückte bei Harry mit Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen das Kiefergelenk? so dass er  
  
gar nicht anders konnte als den Mund zu öffnen.  
  
Den Rest des Traumes sah Harry nur noch wie Fetzen vorbeiziehen.  
  
Er sah, wie die Zahnarztgehilfin eine riesengrosse Spritze vorbereitete.  
  
Wie ein grosser Spiegel in seinen Mund gesteckt wurde, so dass er dachte, er  
  
müsse ersticken.  
  
Wie der Zahnarzt seine Zähne zog oder an einem anderen ein Loch hinein bohrte.  
  
Der Abschluss des Träumes endete meistens damit, dass unaufhörlich Blut aus  
  
seinem Mund floss und nicht zu vergessen, die qualvollen Schmerzen, die er  
  
verspürte.  
  
Er war immer froh, wenn er dann von dem Traum fliehen konnte.  
  
Auch wenn er einsam in einem Schrank aufwachte und nichts von einer mütterlichen  
  
Wärme zu spüren bekam.  
  
Es vergingen noch Stunden, eher er von Tante Petunias kreischender Stimme dazu  
  
aufgefordert wurde in die Küche zu kommen.  
  
"Tante Petunia?" fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
"Was ist denn?  
  
Steh mir gefälligst nicht im Weg herum."  
  
"I... Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ich unbedingt zum Zahnarzt muss?  
  
Ich meine, das ist doch für euch bestimmt teuer.  
  
Also von mir aus muss ich da nicht unbedingt hin."  
  
"Du gehst hin und damit basta, oder glaubst du, wir haben Lust in ein paar  
  
Jahren wegen dir eine riesengrosse Rechnung zu bekommen?"  
  
Geknickt liess Harry den Kopf hängen.  
  
Auch in dieser Nacht schlief Harry nicht besser, er hatte versucht wach zu  
  
bleiben, um nicht wieder jenem schrecklichem Traum zu verfallen, doch es hatte  
  
ihm nichts genützt.  
  
Irgendwann hatte ihn die Müdigkeit übermannt und er war eingeschlafen und musste  
  
wieder diesen schrecklichen Alptraum über sich ergehen lassen.  
  
Der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage hatte bei Harry auch körperlich Spuren  
  
hinterlassen.  
  
Sein Gesicht war bleicher geworden und unter seinen Augen hatten sich dunkle  
  
Schatten gebildet.  
  
Aber niemand, der in diesem Haus wohnte, schenkte dem Bemerkung.  
  
Sie ignorierten es kaltlächelnd, genauso, wie sie Harry so gut wie möglich  
  
ignorierten.  
  
Tante Petunia warf Harry gerade eine Jacke zu, während sie ihrem blonden  
  
Wonneproppen half in die seine zu kommen.  
  
Dudley der die letzten Tage damit verbracht hatte, sich an Harrys Angst vor dem  
  
Zahnarzt zu weiden, bemerkte nun schlagartig seine eigene.  
  
"Nein Mama, ich will nicht zum Zahnarzt, der ist böse, der tut mir weh.  
  
Hast du mich denn gar nicht mehr lieb?" heulte er seiner Mutter vor.  
  
"Aber Honigpferdchen, weine doch nicht, natürlich habe ich dich lieb.  
  
Das geschieht alles nur zu deinem Besten" Liebevoll strich sie durch seine  
  
Haare, um ihn etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
Flüsterte ihm hin und wieder etwas Gutes ins Ohr, was ihn langsam etwas zu  
  
beruhigen schien.  
  
Harry war da ganz anders, sein Kampf tobte innerlich, doch nur das leichte  
  
Zittern das seinen Körper ein wenig schüttelte, verriet, dass ihn etwas plagte.  
  
Petunia nahm ihren Sprössling an der Hand, während sie Harry ungeachtet hinter  
  
ihnen her laufen lief.  
  
Immer wieder kamen ihm die Bilder seines Traumes in den Sinn.  
  
Es kam ihm vor, als würde er zur Schlachtbank gebracht werden.  
  
Er überlegte, ob er nicht einfach weglaufen sollte.  
  
Aber wusste er natürlich auch, dass ihm das nichts bringen würde, ausser das die  
  
Dursleys ihn in Grund und Boden schimpfen würden und ihn an einem anderen Tag  
  
zum Arzt schleifen würden.  
  
Denn früher oder später hätte er zu ihnen zurück müssen, da er sonst ja  
  
niemanden hatte.  
  
Derzeit in der Zahnarztklinik  
  
"Wie viele Patienten haben wir noch?" fragte Doktor Lear eine seiner  
  
Assistentinnen.  
  
"Es kommen gleich noch zwei Kinder, danach niemand mehr" sagte sie, als  
  
plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Telefongespräch sagte sie: "Das war Miss Stone.  
  
Sie wissen schon die von gestern, die sich geweigert hat ihren kaputten  
  
Weisheitszahn zu ziehen.  
  
Nun ja jedenfalls scheinen sie die Zahnschmerzen jetzt überzeugt zu haben.  
  
Sie wird in einer guten Stunde hier eintreffen.  
  
Also haben wir noch genug Zeit für die Kinder von Frau Dursley."  
  
"Gut, richten sie bitte das nötige Besteck schon mal vor.  
  
Aber decken sie es mit einem weissen Tuch zu, wir wollen die Kinder ja nicht  
  
unnötig erschrecken."  
  
Kurz darauf erschien auch Frau Lear, die wie ihr Mann auch in dieser Klinik  
  
Zahnärztin war.  
  
Kurze Zeit später betraten Petunia, Dudley und Harry die Zahnarztpraxis.  
  
Dudley hatte seine Hand fest um die seiner Mutter gekrallt.  
  
Frau Lear ging auch gleich auf Dudley zu.  
  
"Komm Dudley! Du kannst mit mir kommen"  
  
Dudley schüttelte wie wild den Kopf und machte einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Doch so schnell gab die Ärztin nicht klein bei.  
  
"Komm, du bist doch schon ein grosser Junge und deine Mami darf auch mitkommen,  
  
wenn du willst und wenn wir dann fertig sind und du schön tapfer warst, bekommst  
  
du auch einen Lutscher."  
  
Bei dem Wort "Lutscher" begannen Dudleys Augen an zu glänzen, für etwas Süsses  
  
würde er praktisch alles tun.  
  
So gingen Dudley, Petunia und die Zahnärztin in ein Zimmer und Harry blieb  
  
ängstlich zitternd an den Fingernägel kauend zurück.  
  
Eine Zahnarztgehilfin ging auf ihn zu.  
  
"Komm" sagte sie freundlich, jedoch Harry kam es eher gehässig vor.  
  
"Wir gehen in das nächste Zimmer, Doktor Lear hat zwar noch einen Moment, aber  
  
es wird bestimmt nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."  
  
Als sie im Zimmer ankamen, wollte sie Harry auf den Zahnarztstuhl helfen doch  
  
Harry machte schnell einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Der Stuhl sah genauso aus, wie in seinem Traum.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Fesseln, doch da waren keine sichtbar.  
  
Doch im Traum hatte er sie ja auch nicht gesehen, sie waren einfach plötzlich  
  
da.  
  
Kalter Schweiss stand auf seiner Stirn.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte:  
  
"Du brauchst vor mir doch keine Angst zu haben, ich will dir doch nur auf den  
  
Stuhl helfen."  
  
Und bevor Harry auch nur irgendwie reagieren *sprich weglaufen* konnte, hatte  
  
sie ihn auch schon drauf gesetzt.  
  
Sie beäugte ihn kurz!  
  
"Du schwitzt ja wie ein Pferd, ich werde dir ein wenig das Fenster öffnen, dann  
  
wird es gleich angenehmer für dich."  
  
Kurz darauf war sie auch schon aus dem Raum verschwunden.  
  
Und wie schon so oft in seinem Leben wurde Harry alleine zurück gelassen.  
  
Einerseits war er dankbar dafür und andererseits wiederum auch nicht.  
  
Er war froh, dass er noch eine Weile allein sein konnte ohne diesen  
  
schrecklichen Arzt, doch dann wiederum war es auch schrecklich zu warten.  
  
Warten was nun passieren würde, warten auf sein Ultimatum, warten bis es endlich  
  
vorbei sein würde.  
  
Bibbernd in sich zusammen gesunken bemerkte Harry nicht, wie ein lauwarmer Wind  
  
durch das geöffnete Fenster zu ihm hereindrang.  
  
Der sanft, fast zärtlich durch seine schwarzen Haare strich, als wolle er ihm  
  
sagen:  
  
So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden.  
  
Doch Harry hörte ihm nicht zu.  
  
Ängstlich und neugierig zugleich blickte er sich um.  
  
Suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, die er nutzen könnte.  
  
Doch der Stuhl war zu hoch, als dass er mit seinen kurzen Beinen hinabsteigen  
  
könnte, ohne sich weh zu tun.  
  
Doch wenn es keinen Ausweg mehr geben würde, wusste Harry, das er springen  
  
würde, schlimmer als das, was der Arzt ihm antun würde, konnte es ja nicht  
  
werden.  
  
Nervös liess er seinen Blick weiter wandern, nichts deutete hier auf die  
  
Foltermaschinen hin, die ihm Dudley beschrieben hatte.  
  
Auch waren seine Hände und Füsse noch frei, nicht wie in seinem Traum gefangen  
  
in metallenen Fesseln.  
  
Auch war es eigentlich ein helles freundliches Zimmer, auch wenn es etwas steif  
  
eingerichtet war.  
  
Aber das war beim Kinderarzt ja auch nicht anders.  
  
//Ob Dudley mich angelogen hat..., aber nein, auch wenn er "manchmal" gemein zu  
  
mir ist, so etwas würde er mir doch nicht einfach erzählen, wenn es nicht  
  
stimmen würde.  
  
Oder...?//  
  
Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, //Nein, auch wenn er mich nicht ausstehen  
  
kann, so etwas tut er dann doch nicht, so gemein ist er nicht.//  
  
Harry liess seinen Blick nach oben wandern, er runzelte etwas die Stirn, über  
  
ihm war eine seltsame Lampe angebracht.  
  
Sie war gross und rund... nein, nicht ganz rund, fiel dem kleinen Mann auf dem  
  
Sitz auf.  
  
Sie war noch ganz leicht ins ovale gehalten und ein schwarzer Schriftzug war  
  
auch zu erkennen, doch Harrys Lesekunst war noch nicht gut genug um es  
  
entziffern zu können.  
  
So blieb im nichts anderes übrig, als seine Stirn kraus zu ziehen und sich dann  
  
anderen Dingen zu widmen.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war sein Blick links neben ihm liegen  
  
geblieben.  
  
Das war von der Form her ein Tablett, aber es war mit einem weissen Tuch  
  
zugedeckt worden.  
  
Neugierig griff Harry mit seinen Patschhändchen nach dem Tuch.  
  
Doch bevor er es erreichen konnte, ging die Türe erneut auf.  
  
Herein kamen zwei Personen, die einen grünen Mundschutz trugen und einen weissen  
  
Kittel anhatten.  
  
Sofort kam Harrys vergessene Angst wieder, während seine Neugier vorher die  
  
Oberhand gewonnen hatte. Doch als er die zwei Gestalten erblickte kam sie  
  
schlagartig zurück.  
  
Dadurch das die Türe geöffnet worden war, hatte es in dem Zimmer starken  
  
Durchzug gegeben, so dass das weisse Tuch von dem Tablett geweht worden war.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als er sah, was da auf dem Tablett lag.  
  
Fürchterliche Dinge...  
  
Schreckliche Dinge..  
  
Die Sachen, von denen Dudley ihm erzählt hatte.  
  
Ein metallener Stift lag da mit einer scharf gebogenen Spitze, die auch so  
  
aussah, als ob man mit ihr einem richtig weh tun könnte.  
  
Doch dieses Ding war noch eines von jenen das harmlos ausschaute.  
  
Schlimmer war so eine Art Spritze, die er entdeckt hatte und eine Zange.  
  
Sofort schlug sich Harry die Hände auf den Mund.  
  
//Ich wusste doch, dass Dudley mich bei so etwas nicht anschwindeln würde//  
  
Harry schaute panisch umher, er spürte einen Ruck und merkte, wie sich die  
  
Rückenlehne nach hinten bewegte.  
  
//Nein bitte bitte nicht, ich will nicht, lasst meine Zähne in Ruhe!!//  
  
Harry merkte, wie die junge Frau, die ihn schon hier hinein gebracht hatte,  
  
seine Hand von seinem Mund lösen wollte.  
  
Harrys Inneres schrie, er verspürte eine Angst wie er sie zuvor noch nie erlebt  
  
hatte und auch gehofft hatte, sie nie zu verspüren.  
  
Sein Inneres bebte regelrecht.  
  
Es war, als würde etwas tief in ihm ausbrechen, alles was Harry wusste war, dass  
  
er auf gar keinen Fall jemand an seinem Mund, geschweige denn an seinen Zähnen  
  
herum hantieren lassen würde.  
  
Zur selben zeit im Ministerium!!!  
  
Alexander war gerade dabei Jeremie einen seiner Witze zu erzählen als...  
  
"Und da sagt der Basilisk" ...als sie zu einem neuen Auftrag beordert wurden.  
  
Ein magerer kleiner Mann kam herein gestürmt und sagte ihnen:  
  
"Sie müssen sofort nach Silver Drive in die Clockroad 7.  
  
Es wurden aussergewöhnlich starke magische Schwingungen gemessen!"  
  
"Und was befindet sich dort an diesem... was sagten sie noch mal?  
  
Wo war das?" Verlegen kratzte sich Jeremie am Kopf.  
  
"Silver Drive Clockroad 7" sagte der kleine Mann sichtlich mit dem Nerven am  
  
Boden und ungehalten über die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden.  
  
"Es ist eine Muggel-Zahnarzt Praxis, also beeilen sie sich BITTE."  
  
"Was, eine Zahnarztpraxis der Muggel?"  
  
"Oh shit" brachte Alexander heraus.  
  
"Welcher Zauberer ist aber auch so blöd und lässt sich in einer Muggelpraxis  
  
behandeln?!" sagte Jeremie sichtlich ungehalten über die Blödheit mancher  
  
Magier.  
  
"Reden sie nicht, sonder machen sie sich endlich auf den Weg!"  
  
Nach einem kurzen Nicken waren die zwei auch schon appariert.  
  
Sie tauchten vor einem kleineren Haus auf.  
  
Auf einem Messingschild stand mit schwarzen Lettern Zahnarztpraxis Doktor Lear.  
  
Doch sie hätten kein Schild gebraucht, um zu wissen, dass sie hier richtig  
  
waren.  
  
Auf der Strasse herrschte heilloses durcheinander.  
  
Muggel waren in Panik, redeten laut miteinander, deuteten auf ein Haus oder  
  
liefen verschreckt auf der Strasse umher.  
  
Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, was sollte denn ein Muggel bei diesem  
  
Schauspiel denken.  
  
Es war ja schliesslich selbst in Magid-Gegenden nicht üblich, dass ein Haus fast  
  
aus seinem Grundstück springt.  
  
Wie die Fenster, als wenn sie unter einer grossen Druckwelle stünden, bersten.  
  
Wie das Haus wie bei einem Erdbeben zitterte, es jedoch das Einzige war.  
  
Wie schon kleine Risse das Anwesen durchziehen.  
  
Kein anderes Haus machte Anstalten, das Gleiche zu tun.  
  
Davon abgesehen waren sie hier von Erdbeben immer verschont geblieben.  
  
Es war, als wäre die Zahnarztpraxis in der Clockroad 7 besessen von  
  
irgendwelchen höheren Mächten.  
  
Was ja eigentlich auch gar nicht so falsch war.  
  
Jeremie stürmte schnell ins Haus, um diesem Treiben ein Ende zu machen.  
  
Alexander sprach währenddessen über die Muggel noch einen Versteinerungsfluch,  
  
damit er sie nachher rasch mit dem Amnesia Zauber bearbeiten konnte, doch auch  
  
er machte sich danach schnellst möglichst auf den Weg in das Innere des Hauses,  
  
um seinem Kollegen zu helfen.  
  
Als er dann endlich auf ihn stiess, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht trauen zu  
  
dürfen.  
  
Zwei wimmernde Muggels waren in einer Ecke über dem Boden an die Wand gepinnt  
  
und konnten sich nicht mehr rühren.  
  
Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen verfolgten sie das Treiben.  
  
Der Boden war völlig durchnässt von einem Lavabo, das überlaufen war und der  
  
Wasserdruck hatte noch immer nicht ab genommen.  
  
Überall flogen Gegenstände durch die Luft, die Kästen, wo einst mal diverse  
  
Utensilien drin waren knallten immer wieder auf und zu.  
  
Einige Gegenstände gingen sogar in Flammen auf oder schmolzen einfach dahin.  
  
Jeremie wedelte wild mit seinem Zauberstab umher und liess ein Spruch nach dem  
  
anderen los.  
  
Doch bis jetzt schien alles erfolglos.  
  
Jedoch, als Alexander endlich den Grund für dieses Chaos sah, blieb ihm  
  
wortwörtlich die Spucke weg.  
  
Ein kleiner blasser Junge, vielleicht gerade mal 5 Jahre alt, sass wimmernd in  
  
sich zurückgezogen auf einem Stuhl.  
  
Fassungslos starrte Alexander dem Schauspiel zu.  
  
Wie war so etwas möglich?  
  
Wie konnte ein kleines Kind für diesen Schlammassel sorgen?  
  
Das war doch eigentlich unmöglich.  
  
Ein Kind könnte niemals die Kraft haben, um ein ganzes Haus zu zerstören.  
  
Doch genau das passierte hier, und hätte er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen,  
  
hätte er es wohl niemals geglaubt.  
  
"Verdammt jetzt hilf mir doch mal" schrie in Jeremie an, was ihn sofort aus  
  
seiner Erstarrung löste.  
  
Doch was sollte er nun tun, sie hatten ihre Vorschriften und die besagten, dass  
  
sie, wenn überhaupt gegen Kinder, nur sehr schwache Magie benutzen durften, dass  
  
die Kinder ja keinen Schaden davon zurück behielt.  
  
Und so wie es aussah, hatte sein Kollege die Grenze schon ein ganzes Stück  
  
überschritten und wie es aussah hatte es ihm nichts gebracht.  
  
Alexander sah wie Jeremie viele Flüche auf denn Jungen legte  
  
und Stupor war noch der harmloseste den er herausgehört hatte.  
  
Was eigentlich streng verboten war, da sich das Kind ernsthaft hätte verletzen  
  
können.  
  
Doch dann urplötzlich wurde die Luft klarer, der Wind, der bis eben noch gewütet  
  
hatte, flaute ab, das Wasser hörte auf zu fliessen, die Muggel, die bis eben  
  
noch an die Wand gepinnt gewesen waren, fielen vorne über auf den Boden.  
  
Wimmernd sagten sie etwas von Satan, Hexerei einmal meinten sie sogar den  
  
Ausdruck Ausserirdische zu vernehmen.  
  
Und die ganze Zeit deuteten sie mit ihrer zitternden Hand auf einen den  
  
bewusstlosen Jungen, der hiervon niemals etwas erfahren würde.  
  
Sofort stürzte sich Jeremie auf den Jungen zu und keine fünf Sekunden später  
  
stotterte er zu Alex, der sich den Muggels zu gewandt hatte  
  
"W... we... weisst du, wer das ist?"  
  
"Jemand der sehr viel Ärger fabriziert hat!  
  
Ich glaub es immer noch nicht! Wie kann ein kleiner Junge die Kraft besitzen und  
  
mal eben ein paar Muggels an die Wand klatschen und ganz so nebenbei noch dafür  
  
sorgen, dass dieses Haus fast auseinander fällt."  
  
"Komm doch mal her, dann geht dir wahrscheinlich ein Licht auf"  
  
Alex tat wie ihm geheissen und trat zu Jeremie hinzu.  
  
"Sieh" sagte dieser und tat mit einer Handbewegung ein paar wirre Haarsträhnen  
  
aus Harrys Stirn.  
  
Hervor kam eine Narbe.  
  
Eine Narbe die es nur einmal auf dieser Welt gab und diesen Jungen definitiv zu  
  
erkennen gab.  
  
"Das ist Harry Potter" sagte Jeremie wie zur Bestätigung.  
  
Alexander schaute seinen Partner einen Moment verwirrt an.  
  
//Das ist Harry Potter// Wieso kam ihm dieser Satz bloss so bekannt vor?  
  
//Das ist Harry Potter// Immer wieder formte sein Hirn diesen einen Satz, als ob  
  
eine Erinnerung an diesen Namen bestehen würde, die in tiefe Vergessenheit  
  
geraten war.  
  
Harry lag immer noch bewusstlos auf dem weissen Zahnarztstuhl.  
  
Er schien unruhige Träume zu haben.  
  
Alexander schaute dem auch nicht lange zu.  
  
Er hatte selbst zwei Kinder zu Hause, ein Junge und ein Mädchen und wusste, dass  
  
das Gefühl, das er nicht alleine war, schon ziemlich helfen konnte.  
  
Behutsam nahm er Harry in seine Arme und wiegte ihn in seinen Armen ein wenig  
  
hin und her.  
  
Als ob Harry sein eigenes Kind wäre, fing er an, behutsam auf ihn zuzureden.  
  
"Wieso hast du hier bloss so ein Chaos angestellt?"  
  
Sanft streichelte er über seine Wange.  
  
"Du hast uns eine menge Arbeit aufgehalst.  
  
So schlimm kann dieser Zahnarzt doch auch nicht gewesen sein."  
  
Harry, der im Unterbewusstsein gespürt hatte, dass hier jemand Gutes war, der  
  
ihn nicht wie alle anderen einfach allein lassen würde, der sich um ihn  
  
kümmerte, ihn vielleicht sogar beschützte, war sichtlich ruhiger geworden, hatte  
  
aufgehört zu zittern.  
  
Doch als Alexander das Wort Zahnarzt ausgesprochen hatte, fing dieser wieder an  
  
wie Espenlaub zu zittern.  
  
Die Luft roch schon wieder nach einem Magieausbruch des Jungen.  
  
Beunruhigt sahen sich die zwei Auroren an.  
  
Sie fürchteten nicht nur einen erneuten Ausbruch des Jungen, nein, was sie  
  
vielmehr beschäftigte, war, wieso dieser Junge so eine Angst vor dem Zahnarzt  
  
hatte, so dass er meinte, sich mit sehr starker Magie beschützen zu müssen.  
  
Hatte dieser Muggel ihn etwa schlecht behandelt?  
  
Oder gar Misshandelt???  
  
"Schhh, Harry, beruhig dich" flüsterte ihm Alexander zu. "Hier wird dir niemand  
  
was tun"  
  
Sofort wurde die Luft wieder klar und die Spannung nahm ab.  
  
"Du hast doch Du-weisst-schon-wer mit nicht mal einem Jahr vernichtet.  
  
Wieso also hast du jetzt solche Angst?"  
  
Doch Harry hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen und gab auch dementsprechend  
  
keine Laute von sich.  
  
Es war keine besorgniserregende Bewusstlosigkeit, in die Harry da gefallen war,  
  
es war ihm einfach alles zu viel geworden.  
  
Inzwischen war er auch von der Besinnungslosigkeit hinüber in einen tiefen  
  
erholsamen Schlaf geglitten.  
  
Der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage hatte nun sein Recht gefordert.  
  
Jeremie und Alexander waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie nun tun sollten, was  
  
beiden vorschwebte.  
  
Sie wollten in Harrys Erinnerungen nachsehen, warum er diese Phobie gegen den  
  
Zahnarzt hatte.  
  
Aber es war auch ein Eindringen in die Privatsphäre des Jungen und so etwas  
  
durften sie nicht leichtfertig begehen.  
  
Nach einigem Zögern taten sie es dann aber doch.  
  
Sie entschieden sich, das Jeremie den Zauber sprach.  
  
So konnte Alexander Harry im Arm Behalten, denn es schien ganz so, als ob dem  
  
Jungen dies gefiel, denn er hatte sich nahe an dessen Oberkörper gedrückt und  
  
atmete nun völlig ruhig.  
  
(Etwa eine halbe stunde später)  
  
Jeremies und Alexander sein Gesicht hatte deutlich an Farbe abgenommen.  
  
Jeremie war ohne es zu merken auf seine Knie gesunken.  
  
Alexander schaute bestürzt auf das Kind, das in seinen Armen lag.  
  
Sie hatten Harrys Erinnerungen der letzten Woche gesehen und es war milde  
  
ausgedrückt schrecklich gewesen.  
  
Kein Wunder, dass der Junge so eine Panik vor dem Zahnarzt hatte.  
  
Alexander, der ja selbst zwei Sprösslinge zu Hause hatte, konnte sich gut...  
  
Nein, ehrlich gesagt konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen, wie sich der Junge  
  
gefühlt haben musste.  
  
Wie konnte so was denn auch passieren??  
  
Wie konnte ein Kind derart hinterhältig sein??  
  
Und dazu war dieser Junge auch noch mit ihm verwandt.  
  
Sie hatten alles gehört, was Dudley ihm erzählt hatte, sowie die Träume, aber  
  
auch, dass die Tante nichts bemerkt haben sollte.  
  
Denn sie hatte nichts unterbunden und ihren Sohn nicht zur Räson gebracht.  
  
Mit dieser Dame würde er noch sprechen, das nahm sich Alexander vor.  
  
Schliesslich hatte sie das Sorgerecht für den Jungen und somit hatte sie auch  
  
die Pflicht dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass es dem Jungen gut ging.  
  
Ja und jetzt, wo er so darüber nach dachte, fragte er sich, wo eigentlich Harrys  
  
Tante war.  
  
Noch einmal blickte er auf Harry hinunter, der seelenruhig in seinen Armen  
  
schlief.  
  
Er hatte sogar ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Alexander freute sich für Harry, denn anscheinend hatte er nach langem endlich  
  
wieder einen schönen Traum.  
  
In der Tat hatte Harry einen schönen Traum, einen Traum, den er in den folgenden  
  
Jahren noch oft träumen sollte.  
  
Er träumte von einem grossen muskulösen Mann.  
  
Das Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen.  
  
Aber das musste er auch nicht.  
  
Er spürte eine grosse Vertrautheit zu diesem Mann, fühlte sich bei ihm  
  
geborgen.  
  
Der Mann holte ihn weg von den Dursleys, aber nicht irgendwie, nein, er hatte  
  
ein Fliegendes Motorrad bei sich.  
  
Gemeinsam schwangen sie sich in die Lüfte und flogen in eine schönere Zukunft,  
  
die gewiss ohne die Dursleys war.  
  
Jeremie und Alexander fanden Petunia und Dudley draussen, beide verputzten  
  
gerade munter ein Schokoladeneis.  
  
Jetzt platzte aber auch Jeremie der Kragen.  
  
Was waren das bloss für Muggel, die hier draussen fröhlich die Sonne genossen,  
  
während Harry da drinnen wer weiss was passiert hätte sein können.  
  
Mit zügigen Schritten lief er auf sie zu und baute sich vor den Zweien auf, so  
  
dass er ihnen die Sonne versperrte und sie nun im Schatten sassen.  
  
"Was erlauben sie sich" zeterte Petunia los.  
  
"Sie rauben uns die Sonne."  
  
Jeremie zwang sich ein paar mal tief durch zu atmen, um sich etwas zu  
  
beruhigen.  
  
Sonst hätte er wohl die Frau vor sich erdrosselt.  
  
Und dazu hätte er garantiert keine Magie benutzt.  
  
Alexander der ein paar Schritte hinter ihm gestanden hatte und lieber Jeremie  
  
das Feld überlassen hatte ging mit Harry lieber noch etwas weiter weg.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich hätte beherrschen können, bevor er dieser  
  
Frau an die Gurgel gesprungen wäre.  
  
Ausserdem und was er als viel wichtiger empfand, wollte er nicht, dass Harry von  
  
dem Gekreische wach wurde.  
  
Denn nach allem, was der Junge in den letzten Tagen über sich ergehen lassen  
  
musste, hatte er sich einen ruhigen Schlaf nun redlich verdient.  
  
Er lief noch ein paar Schritte und liess sich dann auf einer Parkbank nieder.  
  
Ganz in Gedanken versunken strich er über die wirren Haare des Jungen.  
  
Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als ob er Harry heute  
  
nicht das erste mal sah.  
  
Quatsch, schalt er sich selbst, wahrscheinlich ist es nur weil ich weiss, dass,  
  
wenn meine Kinder eine solche Kindheit hätten, ich verrückt werden würde.  
  
Ich könnte es nicht ertragen sie unglücklich zu sehen.  
  
Nach drei Stunden kam dann Jeremie zu ihm gestossen, er hatte zuerst Petunia zur  
  
Schnecke gemacht und dann die ganzen Muggels zusammen gesucht, die hier waren  
  
und das Erlebte gesehen hatten und hatte ihnen ein Amesia verpasst.  
  
Danach musste er das Gebäude wieder richten, was eine heiden Arbeit war.  
  
Es hätte bestimmt nicht viel gefehlt und es wäre wortwörtlich  
  
auseinandergefallen.  
  
Als er sich mit Petunia auseinander gesetzt hatte, musste er soviel  
  
Willensstärke aufbringen wie noch nie.  
  
Als der Auror ihr gesagt hatte, dass Dudley ihn mit Horrorgeschichten dazu  
  
gebracht hatte, dass eine solche Angst in Harry aufwuchs, dass es eine magische  
  
Explosion gegeben hat.  
  
"Das hätte ich mir ja denken können", meinte Petunia aufgebracht.  
  
"Daran konnte ja nur diese Missgeburt von meiner allerwertesten Schwester dran  
  
Schuld sein.  
  
Nichts als ärger hat man mit diesem Bengel.  
  
Ich frag mich echt, wieso ich mich mit ihm immer noch abquäle.  
  
Ich sollte ihn einfach in ein Waisenhaus geben, dann können sich die dort mit  
  
ihm abplagen.  
  
Ich habe einfach ein viel zu gutes Herz.  
  
Das hat diese Abartigkeit eigentlich gar nicht verdi..."  
  
"Nun halten sie mal die Luft an!!" Schrie Jeremie sie an. "Sie sprechen hier  
  
immerhin über Harry Potter."  
  
Petunia war sichtlich zusammen gezuckt, fing sich aber nach einem kurzen Moment  
  
wieder.  
  
"Ich weiss schon, von wem ich spreche, ich spreche von einem abartigen Kind.  
  
Aber wir werden schon dafür sorge tragen, dass er normal wird.  
  
Er wird nicht zu den Abartigkeiten wie Ihresgleichen gehören."  
  
Jeremie schnappte nach Luft und wollte etwas erwidern, sah dann aber ein, dass  
  
es nichts bringen würde.  
  
Er würde davon aber der Abteilung von S.F.v.M.K bescheid sagen.  
  
Was soviel bedeutete Soziale Fürsorge von Magid-Kindern.  
  
Mit den Worten "Das wird für sie noch ein Nachspiel haben" schritt er zu  
  
Alexander hinüber.  
  
Wohl oder übel mussten sie Harry bei ihr lassen, aber bestimmt nicht für lange.  
  
Gemeinsam apparierten sie zurück ins Ministerium.  
  
Im Ministerium!!!  
  
Gerade hatten sie ihre Berichte zu ende geschrieben und gingen nun zum Big Boss  
  
persönlich.  
  
Sie traten in einen grossen Raum, hinter einem überladenen Tisch von Pergamenten  
  
blickten sie einem Mann mittleren Alters entgegen.  
  
Er schaute sie erwartend an.  
  
Sie reichten Fudge ihre Berichte über den heutigen Tag.  
  
Zu aller Oberst lag der von Harry Potter.  
  
/Ist es also wieder mal soweit/ dachte Cornelius.  
  
Punkt für Punkt las er den Bericht durch.  
  
/Ich glaube ich möchte nicht sein Gegner sein, wenn er seine wahren Zauberkräfte  
  
entwickelt hat./  
  
Er zog eine dicke braune lederne Akte hervor.  
  
Die zwei Auroren staunten. Was wollte Fudge mit einer solchen dicken Mappe?  
  
Sicher hatte er eine Falsche erwischt, denn sie hatten bisher noch nie von einem  
  
Vorfall im Zusammenhang mit Harry Potter gehört.  
  
"Und Nummer 36" murmelte Cornelius Fudge, als er den Bericht zu den Akten  
  
legte.  
  
Er hatte es leise gesagt, doch die Auroren hatten es dennoch vernommen.  
  
Fassungslos schauten sie sich zuerst an und dann zu dem Zauberminister.  
  
Doch es schien, als der das nicht bemerkte.  
  
Seelenruhig stand er auf und blickte sie durchdringend an.  
  
"Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet" sagte er anerkennend.  
  
"Und sie werden sicher auch verstehen, das wir nicht riskieren können, dass  
  
jemand von Harrys Aufenthaltsort erfährt.  
  
Es laufen einfach immer noch zu viele freie Todesser frei herum, die nichts  
  
lieber wollen, als sich an Harry zu rächen."  
  
Verständnisvoll nickten sie.  
  
Es dauerte einen ganzen Augenblick, bis sie begriffen, was der Zauberminister  
  
tun wollte.  
  
Erst als der Zauberminister seinen Zauberstab ergriff, klickte es ihnen.  
  
Jeremie und Alexander machten den Mund auf, um noch etwas zu sagen... doch zu  
  
spät... da traf sie schon der Amnesiafluch.  
  
Ohne dass sie ihm noch sagen konnten, dass Harry nicht länger bei diesen Muggeln  
  
sein konnte.  
  
Dass sie ihn dort wie Dreck behandelten.  
  
Ihn nur übel beschimpften, ohne ein gutes Wort für ihn je übrig zu haben.  
  
All das konnten sie nicht mehr sagen, obwohl es ihnen doch so wichtig gewesen  
  
war.  
  
Also, musste Harry wohl sein Leben weiter bei den Dursleys fristen.  
  
Ohne Aussicht auf baldige Erlösung.  
  
Das einzige Gute war wohl für Harry der Traum, den er manchmal hatte.  
  
Wo er von einem Mann auf einem fliegendem Motorrad abgeholt wurde und in eine  
  
bessere Zukunft flog.  
  
Doch es würde nur ein Traum bleiben.  
  
Trauriger abschluss nicht?  
  
Aber es sollte eben bei der Realität bleiben.  
  
Aber die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Alexander fand ich irgendwie schön.  
  
Wollte Harry doch noch was gutes gönnen.*gg*  
  
Schreibt mir doch wie ihr die ff. gefunden habt.  
  
Bye eure  
  
francis 


End file.
